<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один раз, когда Сугуру не снимал, а снимался by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069677">Один раз, когда Сугуру не снимал, а снимался</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020'>fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felching, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn movie shooting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайшо Сугуру — режиссёр порно-студии, в которую пришёл на кастинг Цукишима Кей. Куроо Тецуро всегда оказывается в нужное время в нужном месте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Один раз, когда Сугуру не снимал, а снимался</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двери даже не успевают захлопнуться, а Сугуру уже хочется распахнуть их обратно и предельно вежливо попросить только что вошедшего унылого дылду покинуть помещение.</p><p>Внимание на того обращают только праздно крутящийся в кресле-вертушке Куроо и сам Сугуру, которого долг службы обязывает встречать всех посетителей.</p><p>— Добрый день. Мне дали эту визитку и сказали, что здесь я могу найти… работу.</p><p>Голос у дылды неожиданно приятный, и Сугуру аж залипает. Он шарит профессионально цепким взглядом по спортивной фигуре внезапного гостя, на автомате отмечая лучшие ракурсы. Ровную талию лучше обойти вниманием, а рельефные мышцы на ногах акцентировать. Если ступни окажутся достаточно ухоженными, можно будет наконец снять сюжет с фут-фетишем. Плечи широкие, но худые — ни в бара, ни в тини не уложить. С подходящим партнёром получится неплохой универсал, вот только подходящих партнёров с ходу не припоминается. Можно, конечно, Куроо — он со своей харизмой может в кого угодно, — но мышечную массу тот в последнее время явно набрал лишнюю. А ведь Сугуру его предупреждал, по-человечески просил…</p><p>— Хей-хей, привет. Сугуру, раздуплись уже, тут к тебе обращаются.</p><p>Сугуру вскидывается и удивленно моргает. Дылда в вежливом недоумении, от которого так и веет сарказмом, вздёргивает брови. Внутри опять поднимается волна раздражения, но обманывать себя Сугуру не привык. Это всё недосып, недотрах и низкий уровень сахара в крови. Кстати, об этом.</p><p>— Здравствуй. Я Дайшо Сугуру, и я жутко голоден. Поговорим в кафе, окей? Я угощаю.</p><p>Гость секунду выглядит растерянным, но быстро берёт себя в руки. Он поправляет очки, и Сугуру буквально слышит, как Куроо сглатывает. У него всегда была нездоровая тяга к очкарикам, а у Сугуру в голове уже мелькают кадры несуществующего фильма.</p><p>— Я с вами, тоже чего-нибудь перехвачу, — вкрадчиво выдаёт Куроо, плавно стекая с кресла и подхватывая свой бомбер.</p><p>— Цукишима Кей, — равнодушно роняет новенький, распахивая двери перед Сугуру и Куроо.</p><p>— М-м, хорошие манеры, интригующе, — проплывая мимо Цукишимы, насмешливо роняет последний. Идущий след в след Сугуру давит в себе желание пнуть его под колено. Не пять же ему лет, в конце-то концов.</p><p>***</p><p>Цукишиме Кею двадцать один год, он гей. Он знает, чем занимается их организация.</p><p>«Иначе я бы не пришёл», — едко замечает он в финале своего лаконичного представления и вновь поправляет очки. Краем глаза Сугуру замечает, как расширяются зрачки сидящего рядом Куроо.</p><p>«Ну в самом деле, что за бунтующее либидо», — раздраженно думает он, пяткой наступая на голые пальцы ног Куроо. Тот сдавленно ойкает и возмущенно пихает коленом в ответ. На лице сидящего напротив Цукишимы написано: «Что за блядский цирк?» — и не то чтобы Сугуру не был с ним всецело солидарен. Тем временем официант успевает принести часть их заказа. Разломив палочки и на автомате пожелав приятного аппетита, Сугуру на секунду поднимает голову и снова зависает.</p><p>У Цукишимы идеально ровная осанка, и ест он предельно аккуратно. Не торопится и не медлит, отправляет в рот кусочки овощей сосредоточенно, почти механически. Когда он жуёт, его губы плотно сомкнуты. В голове у Сугуру опять лихорадочно мельтешит режиссёр: он видит, как по узким губам скользят пальцы, как темнеют бледные скулы, когда Цукишима смотрит из-под ресниц. Как он приоткрывает рот, и чьи-то пальцы скользят внутрь, костяшками на язык, давят на нёбо, заставляют открыть рот шире. Как сползают очки, на светлые глаза наворачиваются слёзы, трогательно изламываются брови, Цукишима пытается сглотнуть вязкую слюну…</p><p>— Ну и зачем мы сюда попёрлись, если ты не голоден? — выдёргивает Сугуру из чертогов разума вкрадчивый шёпот Куроо. Цукишима напротив жуёт по-прежнему методично и смотрит снисходительно.</p><p>Сугуру наконец обращает внимание на свою еду и мысленно вздыхает.</p><p>Поспать. И потрахаться. Или наоборот. Как только он закончит с едой и дерзким новичком.</p><p>— Итак, значит, хочешь сняться в порно, — радостно говорит Куроо, и Сугуру давится первой же горсткой риса. Пока он лихорадочно запивает водой вставший поперёк горла комок, Цукишима успевает невозмутимо прожевать и отложить палочки на тарелку. Выдержки — или похуизма — ему не занимать.</p><p>— Я бы так не сказал. Платят в этой индустрии хорошо, секс я люблю и предрассудков у меня нет.</p><p>Комок в горле Сугуру проваливается дальше по пищеводу, и он судорожно вдыхает. Задумчиво косится на Куроо и решает спокойно закончить свой спонтанный обед, по совместительству ужин. Куроо работает в этой студии дольше самого Сугуру и зарекомендовал себя как невыносимый самоуверенный засранец, но он ни разу не сделал ничего, что пошло бы делу во вред. К тому же, Куроо — их ведущий актёр. Он знает, о чём спросить и что сказать.</p><p>— Проституткам тоже платят хорошо, и геморроя меньше, — смешливо замечает Куроо, посасывая трубочку своего коктейля. Еду он не заказывал, зато пил уже второй Оргазм.</p><p>— У проституток нет возможности проверять каждого клиента на ЗППП, — пожимает плечами Цукишима. Просит у подошедшего официанта чашку кофе и порцию сливок. Дождавшись, когда мальчик скроется за поворотом, Куроо картинно прижимает руки к сердцу.</p><p>— Порно-актёр, одержимый здоровьем и гигиеной, Сугуру, слыхал? А ну дай ему контракт, чего ждать, у тебя с собой ведь всегда есть парочка.</p><p>— Вряд ли моё желание не тратить деньги, время и нервы на то, чего можно избежать, можно назвать одержимостью, — флегматично комментирует Кей, с интересом наблюдая, как отбрыкивается Сугуру от попыток Куроо ущипнуть его за бок. В результате ему всё же удаётся спокойно доесть рис, Цукишима получает свой американо…</p><p>— М-м, мой третий Оргазм за час.</p><p>…А Куроо получает свой третий Оргазм за час и становится ещё более невыносимым, разбудив в себе шутника.</p><p>— Цукишима, я — второе лицо в студии, о гонорарах тебе нужно будет говорить с директором, — деловым тоном заводит разговор Сугуру. Цукишима вежливо склоняет голову к плечу, а Куроо перестаёт отвратительно пошло хлюпать коктейлем и скабрезно шутить.</p><p>— Я покажу тебе сумму, которую ты получишь со стопроцентной вероятностью, но детали мне недоступны. Также мы можем выбрать теги, с которыми ты готов и не готов работать. В целом я способен ответить на все вопросы, кроме конечного процента от проката.</p><p>Цукишима неторопливо отпивает кофе и облизывает губы, ставит чашку обратно на блюдце. Кончик розового языка едва мелькает, но Сугуру бросает в жар. Он слышит, как Куроо особенно громко втягивает коктейль и почти давится. Низ живота медленно наливается жаром. В противовес физиологической реакции разум Сугуру холодеет. Сугуру достаёт телефон и печатает в заметках стандартную для начинающих актёров сумму. Показывает экран Цукишиме, и тот приподнимает брови.</p><p>— Это за классический дебют, соло с мастурбацией, представление, интервью, — ровно уточняет Сугуру. — За дополнительные теги будут дополнительные деньги. Больше тегов — больше денег.</p><p>— Например? — интересуется Цукишима, отодвигает чашку и скрещивает руки на груди.</p><p>— Например, за кримпай, горловой минет и фельчинг мне дали столько, столько и столько, — выдаёт Куроо, отбирая у Сугуру телефон и быстро набирая три суммы. Цукишима бросает взгляд на экран, задумчиво хмурится и поднимает глаза на хитрое лицо Куроо.</p><p>— Думаю, полезно уточнить, кто сосал и в кого кончали, — невозмутимо говорит он. Дайшо вздыхает и подпирает ладонью щёку. Куроо рядом начинает светиться энтузиазмом.</p><p>— Сначала я отсасывал Бокуто — он, в целом, может быть спокойным, но только не когда ему заглатывают по яйца. А член у него огромный, поверь, не каждый его хотя бы наполовину в рот запихнёт. Я-то рвотный рефлекс уже давным-давно потерял, поэтому со мной Бо отрывается. Хотя горло после него саднит, конечно, куда без этого. Потом я его трахал — недолго, я дико возбуждаюсь, когда сам сосу. Ну и кончил в него. Потом всё высосал подчистую. Кстати, Бокуто громкий и стонет так, что у мёртвого встанет. Потом он засадил мне, и вот тут начались скачки, потому что сверху Бо неудержим, неутомим, ненасытен. Как порно-супергерой. Мне-то чего, мне охуенно, а Сугуру с камерой дико заебался ждать, когда уже Бо кончит. Так что, Цукишима, всем сосали и во всех кончали.</p><p>К финалу эмоционального рассказа Куроо Цукишима достигает отрешённо просветлённого выражения лица. Сугуру мысленно вздыхает и убирает телефон обратно в карман.</p><p>— Примерно так это и происходит. Мы даём тебе сюжет, список тегов, ты соглашаешься или нет. Что-то исправляем. На что-то берём другого актёра. Что-то пишем исключительно под тебя.</p><p>— Я не видел этого видео на вашем сайте, — невпопад выдаёт Цукишима, отмирая, и будто сам удивляется своим словам.</p><p>Куроо щурится и многозначительно улыбается. Довольный, как обожравшийся сметаны кот.</p><p>— Это отсняли только вчера, оно в обработке. Значит, интересуешься нашим творчеством? — вкрадчиво интересуется он, подаваясь вперёд.</p><p>— Логично навести справки о потенциальном работодателе, — раздражённо отвечает Цукишима. Сугуру про себя отмечает, что он из тех, кто вместо смущения раздражается.</p><p>— И как, плодотворно навёл? — невинно интересуется Куроо, болтая трубочкой в опустевшем бокале.</p><p>— Итак, Цукишима, — решительно вклинивается в бессмысленную перепалку Сугуру, — либо мы идём обратно в студию, и я даю тебе почитать контракт и список тегов, либо ты передумал, и мы расходимся.</p><p>Цукишима переводит взгляд с Сугуру на Куроо и обратно, барабанит пальцами по столу. Сугуру отупело разглядывает виднеющуюся в вороте свитера ямку над ключицей. Возможно, лучшим решением было бы отправить въедливого парня домой и назначить встречу на завтра — когда угроза спермотоксикоза не будет висеть так остро над несчастным сознанием, и наконец-то получится выспаться.</p><p>Но Сугуру очень, очень давно никто не цеплял так сильно. Хотелось поймать в кадр узкие губы и запястья, стриженый затылок, блики на бледной мокрой коже. Хотелось увидеть, как Цукишима не сможет больше изображать незаинтересованность и что случится после этого.</p><p>— Я иду с вами в студию, — говорит Цукишима и снова поправляет очки. Сугуру мысленно ликует и одновременно роет себе могилу.</p><p>— Замечательно. Выходите без меня, я рассчитаюсь и догоню, — криво улыбается он.</p><p>***</p><p>К их возвращению в студии заканчиваются съемки и остаются только залипающий в экран Кенма в больших наушниках и занявший кресло-вертушку Ойкава, грызущий колпачок ручки. На звук открывающейся двери оба поднимают головы. Кенма равнодушно кивает и утыкается обратно в свой монитор. Сугуру его немного жаль: материала ещё дохера, сжимать и сжимать, а выложить надо в полночь. Впрочем, помогать он не собирается: если бы вместо своей непосредственной работы Кенма не пропал чёрт знает куда на два дня, то всё бы сделал вовремя. Сам накосячил — сам теперь и отдувается, всё справедливо.</p><p>— Сугу, не сходится, — трагично выдаёт Ойкава, отвлекая Сугуру от внутреннего конфликта. Куроо хихикает и панибратски закидывает руку на шею Цукишиме.</p><p>— Представляем тебе наших неповторимых сотрудников. Вон тот заёбанный — монтажёр, Козуме Кенма. Он на днях сгинул в пучинах мморпг и теперь разгребает последствия пренебрежения своим долгом. А этот, с причёской самой стильной первокурсницы — сценарист, Ойкава Тоору. Никого не люби, на всех смело жалуйся.</p><p>Козуме на своё представление никак не реагирует, зато Ойкава возмущенно всплёскивает руками. Стул под ним коварно заваливается, и Тоору с проклятиями шмякается на пол. Сугуру отворачивается, сдавленно хихикая, а Куроо сгибает от смеха. Цукишима выглядит непрошибаемо-серьёзно, но Сугуру видит, как подрагивают уголки его губ.</p><p>— Ты представил всех, кроме себя, — находится тот, когда Ойкава с помощью Сугуру соскребает себя с пола, а Куроо перестаёт надрываться истерическим хохотом.</p><p>— Этот клоун доморощенный — Куроо Тецуро, актёр без актёрского таланта, — язвительно сообщает вернувший себе чувство собственного достоинства Ойкава. Доморощенный клоун закатывает глаза с видом «ох уж эта зависть бесталанных холопов».</p><p>— Что у тебя не сходится? — напоминает Сугуру, перебирая бланки контрактов в выдвижном ящике рабочего стола. Ойкава машет планшетом и корчит страдальческую мину.</p><p>— Всё не сходится!</p><p>Сугуру тяжело вздыхает, подаёт Цукишиме папку с бумагами и кивает на гостевой диванчик. Куроо вразвалочку удаляется в сторону душевых.</p><p>— Больше конкретики, — просит Сугуру, растекаясь в рабочем кресле и сплетая пальцы на животе. Ойкава опасливо косится на коварную вертушку и пристраивает задницу на угол стола.</p><p>— Хладнокровный Тео, прожжённый Крис. Они знакомятся в баре, приходят к Тео, а у того огромная куча атрибутов для спанкинга. Ночь будет очень медленной, жаркой и сладкой, у Криса окажется анальная пробка, Тео постучит по ней рукоятью стека и она едва слышно металлически зазвенит. Потом будут несколько кровавых полос, потому что кое-кто окажется не очень послушным мальчиком, их можно широко, влажно и вкусно зализывать. Длинные пальцы в чёрных латексных перчатках — скользкие и холодные от смазки, крупные мурашки, поджатые пальцы ног… И я совершенно не понимаю, как случилось, что Тео нравится смотреть, а Крису доминировать. Всё пропало, Сугу, я бесполезен, у меня нет таланта, я уволюсь и буду просить мило…</p><p>— Им просто нужен третий, — внезапно раздаётся голос Цукишимы, о котором все успели забыть. Ойкава пялится на него, как на чудо света, а Сугуру залипает на скрещенные лодыжки. Не тонкие, совсем не женственные. Но изящные.</p><p>— Кому нужен третий? — выплывает Куроо. С мокрых волос на шею стекает вода.</p><p>— Тео и Крису, — вежливо отвечает Цукишима. Его потяжелевший взгляд соскальзывает с лица Куроо на обнажённую грудь. Сугуру прикрывает глаза и пытается воззвать к собственному благоразумию, но оно глухо к мольбам.</p><p>— Цукишима. Как ты относишься к идее тестового статичного видео без проникновения?</p><p>Ойкава рядом возбужденно взвизгивает, Куроо присвистывает. Цукишима переводит заинтересованный взгляд с полуголого Куроо на Сугуру и приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— Ты, я, Куроо. Камера будет писать с одного ракурса, материал в обработку только с твоего согласия. Или отдам Ойкаве, дорабатывать сценарий.</p><p>— Сугуру, если ты очень хочешь потрахаться, тебе всего лишь нужно попросить меня, детка, — насмешливо тянет Куроо, перегибаясь через стол и вглядываясь в глаза Сугуру.</p><p>— Я согласен, — говорит Цукишима. Поднимается, делает шаг вперёд. — Но у меня есть несколько условий.</p><p>***</p><p>Среди условий Цукишимы — невовлеченность на зыбкой грани между участником и наблюдателем. Обнажённый Сугуру, сидя у него на коленях, старается извиваться как можно меньше — грубая ткань джинсов царапает кожу. Цукишима холодными ладонями оглаживает горящие ягодицы. Кожаный наконечник офицерского стека в руках Куроо выводит узоры на спине Сугуру. Каждый раз, когда Цукишима убирает руки с ягодиц, Куроо хлещет по заднице Сугуру стеком. И если Сугуру дёргается, отвлекаясь от его члена, Куроо хлещет ещё раз. Ровно по тому же месту.</p><p>Поначалу Сугуру много отвлекался. На тонкой светлой коже взбухли полосы, появилось несколько бусин крови.</p><p>Которые Цукишима, согласно сюжету Ойкавы, слизал горячим языком. От контраста сухой прохлады латексных перчаток и влажного жара дыхания Сугуру замирает, лишь механически сглатывает, когда головка члена Куроо скользит по нёбу и касается горла.</p><p>Сугуру бросает то в жар, то в холод, от изобретательной согласованной медлительности Куроо и Цукишимы яйца сводит. Цукишима изредка касается болезненно стоящего члена самыми кончиками пальцев. От этого тошно и хорошо одновременно. Хочется потереться о него, как собачке, трахающей ногу хозяина.</p><p>У Сугуру давно не было секса. Он не уверен, что сможет выдержать всю эту блядскую прелюдию, не начав умолять Куроо перестать страдать хернёй и вставить уже. Сугуру идеально подготовился, торчал в ванной целый час, пока три пальца в заднице не начали скользить легко и приятно, без малейших признаков дискомфорта.</p><p>Сейчас ему кажется, что вся подготовка пошла псу под хвост, потому что никто тут не торопится затрахать его до искр из глаз. Он едва ощутимо касается зубами нежной кожи, Куроо шипит и понятливо вынимает член из послушно распахнутого рта. Похлопывает им — восхитительно мокрым и горячим — по щеке и одновременно стегает откляченный зад. Попадает по вспоротой коже, и Сугуру не может сдержать болезненный стон.</p><p>— Ну что за нетерпеливость, Сугуру, где твой профессионализм? — насмешничает Куроо, поднимает лицо Сугуру за подбородок. Цукишима сжимает ладони поверх кровавых полос и разводит ягодицы, с нажимом проводит по пульсирующей дырочке большими пальцами. Погружает на одну фалангу и растягивает. Сугуру снова стонет — возбужденно и жадно. Он едва ли сейчас способен говорить, поэтому только трётся стояком о ногу Цукишимы.</p><p>— Какой же плохой пример вы подаёте новичку, Дайшо-сан, — издевается Цукишима и убирает руки. — Вставайте и ложитесь на кровать, мне придётся стирать штаны из-за вас.</p><p>Куроо смеётся, пока Сугуру стекает с колен Цукишимы и пытается встать. Ноги не держат, дрожат и подгибаются. Цукишима помогает ему — подхватывает за скованные бутафорскими наручниками руки и толкает на кровать. Пока Сугуру пытается подняться, Куроо вздёргивает его бёдра и льёт на задницу прохладную смазку. Сугуру кажется, он горит так, что лубрикант вполне может испариться от соприкосновения с его кожей, как вода с раскаленного металла.</p><p>— Наконец-то я тебя выебу, Сугуру. Даже не представляешь, как я этого хотел, пока ты скрывался за своей камерой и делал вид, что тебя ничего не волнует, — шепчет Куроо, склонившись над ним, и коротко прикусывает мочку уха. Сугуру бы рассмеялся — но Куроо скользит пальцами внутри, проверяет, насколько Сугуру готов его принять.</p><p>— О, так мы сегодня всё же трахнемся? Всё выглядело так, будто этого не случится, знаешь ли, — шипит Сугуру, прогибаясь и укладываясь грудью на простыни. Куроо снова смеётся и совершенно внезапно сжимает головку стоящего члена Сугуру, от чего тот мгновенно затыкается и с протяжным стоном подаётся назад.</p><p>— Не отвлекайся, Сугуру, мы тут не одни, нужно позаботиться о новеньком. Сделай ему приятно.</p><p>Сугуру поднимает голову и наблюдает, как Цукишима забирается на кровать. Прямо перед глазами мелькают длинные узкие ступни с аккуратными ровными пальцами и розовыми пятками. Всё ещё туго соображающий Сугуру смотрит на них так заинтересованно, что наблюдательный Цукишима не имеет шансов не заметить. Он подбирает под себя одну ногу, а второй скользит по скованным рукам Сугуру, ведёт по плечу и замирает. Как во сне, Сугуру трётся щекой о лодыжку. Поворачивает голову и касается губами выпирающей косточки.</p><p>Именно в этот момент Куроо решает, что пора. Он напоследок сгибает пальцы внутри Сугуру и вынимает их. Снова льёт смазку — много, много смазки, — и вставляет член одним слитным плавным движением, безошибочно упираясь в простату. Сугуру мычит и стискивает зубы, пережидая острый приступ боли, смешанный со вспышкой возбуждения. Цукишима скользит большим пальцем ноги по его плотно сжатым губам. Бессознательно Сугуру втягивает палец в рот, обводит языком и посасывает. Он слышит, как срывается дыхание Цукишимы. Куроо начинает двигаться — размашисто и точно, как машина. Сугуру знает: в таком ритме он может продолжать очень долго, доводя партнёров до полной потери контроля. Сугуру столько раз видел это через объектив, но почувствовать на себе — совершенно другое.</p><p>Куроо двигается внутри Сугуру, расслабленно поглаживая его член, пока Сугуру облизывает каждый палец на ноге Цукишимы. В его голове пустота. Он слышит, как монотонно шлёпают бедра Куроо о его собственные, как тяжело и хрипло дышит Цукишима, слышит влажное хлюпанье и собственный низкий скулёж. Сугуру не знает, как долго всё это продолжается, но в какой-то момент чувствует, как Куроо начинает пульсировать внутри него, потом впивается в бёдра до синяков, рычит и кончает внутрь. Сугуру почти готов повозмущаться, но Куроо, сильнее сжав член, устраивается по-другому. Обводит шершавым языком красную растраханную дырку, скользит внутрь. Проникая глубоко, лижет натёртые стенки, присасывается к сфинктеру. Продолжает гладить член Сугуру и дразнить мошонку. Ощущений становится слишком много, Сугуру выпускает изо рта пальцы Цукишимы, вскрикивает, пытается отстраниться, его бьёт судорогой оргазма — но Куроо и Цукишима держат его. У Сугуру перед глазами мелькают те самые искры, которых он так ждал, по нервам бежит ток, и он обмякает, падает на Цукишиму. Думает, что сейчас растечётся, что жизнь никогда не будет прежней, что Цукишима так и не кончил. Больше всего на свете Сугуру хочет спать, о чём и сообщает.</p><p>— О, так у нас режиссёр из тех, кто кончает и засыпает, — шлёпает его по ягодицам Куроо. Сугуру шипит и вяло дёргает ногой в ответ. На Цукишиме удивительно комфортно лежится, во всяком случае, пока тело ощущается как желе. Впрочем, несколько мгновений спустя тот аккуратно выбирается из-под широко зевающего Сугуру.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты там всё высосал, в ближайшие несколько часов я вставать не собираюсь. Принеси мне одеяло, — капризно приказывает Сугуру, перекатываясь на спину и наблюдая, как Куроо выключает камеру. Цукишима брезгливо разглядывает мокрое пятно на своих джинсах, и Сугуру бы это непременно прокомментировал, но сознание немилосердно плывёт и гаснет.</p><p> — Цукишима, возьми ту папку с собой и приходи завтра в любое время, будем договариваться, — из последних сил бурчит Сугуру, смыкая веки. Он ещё пытается сопротивляться: слышит, что Цукишима и Куроо негромко переговариваются, чувствует, как его накрывают мягким одеялом, как гаснут лампы.</p><p>В блаженной тёмной тишине он наконец позволяет себе провалиться в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>